tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Languages
Language is a way with which various sentient races communicate in the Land of the Living and other realms. Out of all the languages used in the world, Common is the most preferred one and is used as the trade language. Some professions, such as druids, specialize in many languages, including animal tongues, which allow them to communicate even with less sentient fauna or even flora. List of Languages Common Common is the generally agreed upon trade language used in the Land of the Living as well as in other realms. Many races know how to speak it more or less fluently, although the reason for such unity in language learning is unknown despite scholars attempting to solve the mystery over the centuries. Although the dialects of Common vary from region to region, they are mutually understandable; the language itself has changed over the ages but not as much to make it unintelligible. In old texts Common is sometimes referred to as one of the Gifts of Dreamweaver, the God of Music and Storytelling, who introduced the joy of music and language to the Land of the Living, which allowed different races to communicate with one another. Arcane Arcane is a language of magic used mainly by mages in their spells. It is not meant for everyday use because of the words of power it contains. A popular theory suggests that knowing the True Names of things allows the caster to hold power over them, which is why Arcane should be used responsibly due to the power it can potentially unleash. Dragonish Dragonish is the language of dragons. Its shares some of its vocabulary with Arcane and thus holds an intimate connection to magic. Dwarven Dwarven is the language of dwarves and has remained relatively unchaged throughout the ages. It has a few regional variants depending on which kingdom a dwarf originates from, but dwarves of different kingdoms understand each other well. It is guttural and uses many harsh consonants albeit in a different way than demons do. Elven tongues High Elvish High Elvish is the language of elves, based on the language of Thracian and Zeal elves. Although the language has changed in some parts of the world over the years, many elves view their language with pride and have tried to keep it as close to its First Age form as possible although regional variants do exist. It is a lyrical, melodic language with mostly soft sounds. Fraquid Fraquid is a dialect of High Elvish spoken among the Fraquid in Northern Libaterra. Old Thracian Old Thracian is what the old elvish tongue preceding High Elvish is known as. It was spoken in Thracia and Zeal but was mostly supplanted by High Elvish later on as the language kept changing due to elves adapting words and concepts from their interaction with other races. Despite this, many elves do learn Old Thracian but tend to only use it in ancient ceremonies or affectionately to another elf if they want their words to have added weight in an elven listener's ears. Human tongues Humans, being the most populous race in the Land of the Living, have made their mark on the world with their multiple languages. Although most humans prefer speaking in Common, they have developed various local variants and even entirely different languages over the years thanks in part to periods of isolation caused by various catastrophes such as the First Banishment and the Explosion. Bharat Bharat is the language of the Bharatas spoken in Southern Yamato. Khitan Khitan is the language of the Khitans spoken in Northern Maar Sul. Kirkjan Kirkjan is an ancient and nowadays mostly obscure human tongue, spoken only among the inner circle thieves of Hidefall in Central Libaterra. Ryuugumian Ryuugumian was the predecessor of the Yamatian tongue and was spoken among the Ryuugumi people in the Second Age. Nowadays it only exists in old tomes. Sarquil Sarquil is the language of the Sarquil spoken in Southern Libaterra. Scunnish Scunnish is a dialect of Common spoken in Scundia. It has remained relatively unchanged from the Second Age. It tends to emphasize the use of 'fack' in sentences, so much so that a Scun is easily recognizable from the way he or she speaks. An example of a typical way a Scun speaks is provided below while comparing it to Common. COMMON: "Pardon me, good sir. I am a translator looking for work, and it occurs to me that the government of Libaterra could use my services. Would you be so kind as to direct me to the capital?" SCUNNISH: "Where the fack's the capital, ye stupid bastard?"' Shang Shang is the language of the Shang spoken in Western Yamato. It sounds somewhat softer to ears than Yamatian and seems to have some of its roots in Old Ryuugumian. Simoe Simoe is the language of the Simoe spoken in Southern Libaterra. Sinlarine Sinlarine is the language spoken by the Sinlarine throughout Libaterra. It is a very lyrical language, based on musical flow, but is rather difficult to pronounce due to its complex words. Victoirean Victoirean is a language spoken mainly by Victoireans in Victoire in Central Maar Sul although some immigrants have introduced it as a third language alongside Kirkjan and Common in Hidefall in Libaterra. It is a very lyrical language, but non-speakers often complain how it's pronounced differently from how it's written and how it makes people sound snobbish. Yamatian Yamatian is the main language spoken in Yamato in the Third Age. Its predecessor was Ryuugumian, and a native Yamatian can understand Old Ryuugumian to an extent although some words and grammar rules have changed over the past millennum. Infernal Infernal is the language of demons. It has many dialects but all tend to have either harsh and guttural sounds or hisses and drawn out sibiliants. Kitsune Kitsune is the language spoken by the kitsune. It consists of specific yelps, growls and other sounds and is surprisingly eloquent despite sounding primitive to other races' ears. Merrow Merrow is the language of merrows. Used mainly underwater due to the sounds associated with it, it can also be used to communicate with marine fauna to an extent, which allows the merrows to control creatures of the oceans. Monkey Monkey is for monkeys what Common is for humans: a language which unites different primates such as baboons, chimpanzees and gorillas. Different primates use it to communicate with one another, which is a necessity for administering a wide variety of monkeys in Monkey Land. Sirithai Sirithai is the language of the sirithai. It consists of clicks, hisses and stretched out sibilants due to the Sirithai's snouts and forked tongues. Trollish Trollish is the language of trolls. It consists of grunts, growls and various guttural sounds. Although it may sound simple to other races, its range is quite wide and allows its speakers to discuss even finer technical details of devices with little to no trouble due to troll preference on using crude machines. See also *Dictionary *Peoples *Races Category:Content